


[podfic] between the shadow and the soul

by Kess



Series: Kess Sampler [4]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: #ITPE, F/F, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 09:57:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13385403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess
Summary: Delilah pushes one of the strange black blooms behind Breanna’s ear. “A flower for the lady,” she says.





	[podfic] between the shadow and the soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Godoflaundrybaskets (digiella)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digiella/gifts).
  * Inspired by [between the shadow and the soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9572102) by [rhapsodies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhapsodies/pseuds/rhapsodies). 



****

 

 **Fic:** [between the shadow and the soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9572102) by[ Rhapsodies](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/Rhapsodies/)

 **Reader:** Kess

 **Cover Artist:** Kess

 **Fandom:** Dishonored

 **Ship:**   Breanna Ashworth/Deliah

 **Rating:**  Mature

 **Warnings:** Dishonored Typical Everything, Delilah

 **Reader's Notes:** This fic was recdorded for GodOfLaundry for #itpe. I hope you enjoyed it!    
I recorded this a in one go, and then edited it while running over the mountains of Skellige in the Witcher 3. I'll never be able to escape the associations again  
All music used is from the Dishonored 2 soundtrack

 

right click to stream, right click and save as to download!

[here's the mp3 with music](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Dishonored/between%20the%20shadow%20and%20the%20soul/%5bdishonored%5d%20between%20the%20shadow%20and%20the%20soul%20-%20music%20version.mp3) [29MB| 00:31:38]

[here's the mp3 without music](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Dishonored/between%20the%20shadow%20and%20the%20soul/%5bdishonored%5d%20between%20the%20shadow%20and%20the%20soul%20-%20no%20music.mp3) [29MB| 00:31:38]


End file.
